DarknessLoki 8
by Rena91
Summary: Ok, so this chapter is a bit relaxed one. I really hope you like it!


Once you had entered, there was a long silence.

Thor: "We are all here now. Would you please tell us the purpose of this gathering?"everyone was looking at you three…

Fury: "well, we all wanted to thank the three of you for helping us get things back to normal. So, we decided that we would like to throw you a little party."

Stark: "yes, as a thank you, and as a goodbye party as well." You looked at each other.

You: "Thank you," you smiled, " That is very kind indeed"

Thor: "where will this 'party' be at?"

Stark: "Right! well, since Stark tower's being modified at the moment," he glanced at Loki, who looked ashamed, but Tony smiled at him as if telling him not to worry, "I thought it would be nice if we could go to my island and do it there!"

Natasha: "That sounds like a great idea, but if we go there, I think we should buy them swimsuits...you know."

Bruce: "hahaha, yup. You don't expect them to swim in that, right Tony?" he laughed.

Tony: "Oh, riiight!" he laughed too.

Clint: "Ok, I volunteer to take the guys shopping."

Captain: "Can I go too, I also need to buy one"

Tony: "ah, let's all go!"

Natasha: "I don't think so!" then everyone looked at her.

You: "why not?"

Natasha: "I will be taking _ shopping, and there will be a few surprise guests!"

Tony: "Who?"

Bruce: "Tony, what's the point of knowing."

Clint: "besides, she'll never tell you" he laughed

Tony: "Had to give it a shot. Alright, its settled. We'll go shopping with Thor and Loki, _ you go with Natasha, and we'll rendezvous at this place" he said handing a paper with the address to Natasha.

Tony: "Fury, Hills , you are also welcome to come!" he said as he began pushing the guys out the door.

Fury: "I'll think about it" said Fury.

Hills: "hmm, maybe we could take a break, sir?" she asked him

Fury: "Maybe, maybe. It's not a bad idea" he chuckled.

Fury: "Ok, everyone can have the next 3 days off!" he stated.

After everyone was dismissed, Natasha grabbed you and took you to her vehicle.

You: "so where are we going?"

Natasha: "Well, I thought we'd go shopping for the things for tonight!" she said as she drove off (somewhere that wasn't destroyed.) Once you got there you got out of the car. Natasha seemed a bit eager.

You: "Is everything alright?"

Nathasha: "What? Oh yes, we're just waiting for the others to arrive " she said with a huge smile.

You: "oh, so thor and loki will also be coming with us?"

Natasha: "No, this time it will be only us, and that way we can meet up with the surprise guests" she said with a big smile.

You: "who are they?"

Natasha: "They are people who know us. Some that we haven't seen in a while."

You: "Oh, alright"

Natasha: "Wait, I think I see them." she says as two women approach you.

Natasha: "Jane, Pepper! Its nice to see you again" she warmly greets them.

Natasha: "Jane, Pepper, this is _, the goddess who is with Loki" You blushed with what she said.

You: "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Pepper: "It's nice to meet you"

Natasha: "Pepper's with stark"

Pepper: "hahaha yes, it is amazing how much patience I can have some times" she said jokingly

Jane: "Hello, then you must be Thor's friend, right?" she asked shaking your hand

You: "yes, but how do you know that?"

Jane: "ah, well when he came to Earth the first time we met"

You: "AH! so you are the earthling who stole his heart!" you said with a wink. This made her blush.

Pepper: "well, Betty will be joining us but over at stark's island."

Natasha: "okay. Then let's start shopping" You guys went to many stores and tried many things. You were having fun, and after everyone got their things and went to Stark's island to get ready. Everyone had a room and it was a gorgeous mansion. You all went into one room and helped each other getting ready. Everyone seemed so happy, and so did you. You liked these earthlings. This is what everyone was wearing (bikinis underneath the dresses):

Bikini and dress

Pepper:

Natasha:

Jane:

Betty:

Hills:

You: the first dress is the model, while the second dress is the color of your dress

Everyone was ready, and so you decided to go outside to the party. The sun was setting, and lights were lit near the beach. There was a lit path that lead towards the party. You followed it, and once there you saw tables full of food and drinks(some robots were serving them). And then you saw them. All of them were waiting for you, but you were hiding Pepper, Betty, and one more person: agent coulson. You saw both Thor and Loki wearing similar clothing to the rest, and they looked good.

Natasha: "boys, your surprise has arrived !" she said as you moved to the side to show Pepper betty and Coulson. You only smiled as you saw the shock in their faces.

Thor: "Jane!" he said with a huge smile as he ran and hugged her. She laughed as he did this.

Tony: "p-pepper?" he said smiling

Pepper: "haha, who else?" she said as she kissed him and hugged him.

Betty: "Hey there Bruce." she said shyly as she approached him.

Bruce:" Betty"

Betty: "Haha, yes. It's me"

Bruce: "How've you been?" he said slowly. Betty then just hugged him, not waiting another second. This surprised him, but soon hugged her back.

Then agent Hills, Nick and Fury then began talking to Coulson, as Natasha went over to Clint, who couldn't seem to close his opened mouth once he saw Natasha, which only made her laugh.

Loki: "well look at you…" he said looking you from toe to head as he approached you.

You: "haha, and look at you too" you said.

Loki: "these midgardian clothes suit you well" he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

You: "and they look flattering on you as well." you said as you got on your tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. The music kept on playing and everyone was having fun. Jane, Pepper and Natasha taught you how to dance to their music, but it seemed that the boys were having a bit of a hard time learning. You all ate, and then Tony said…

Tony: "well, the party isn't over...I think it's time to jump into the water!" and with that he began taking his clothes off, when only his swimsuit was on he began running towards the water. You all laughed, but then began to follow. You all ran and splashed in the water, played and laughed. But then it was 6:00 am, and you all decided it was time to go to bed. Tony told you your room number and gave you your key.

Tony: "try not to keep us awake!" he said with a wink and left laughing with Pepper. Both of you blushed once he said this and nervously laughed after he had gone. Once inside you saw that the room was beautiful. A big bed (queen size) was in the middle, a big window and balcony as well. The bathroom was also astonishing.

Loki: "well, it seems we will have to sleep in the same bed…" he said with a coy smile.

You: "it seems so" you blushed a bit. He then slowly got closer, noticing your nervousness. He hugged you and began to slowly kiss your neck. This sent a shiver up and down your spine as your hands tightened on his open shirt. He then proceeded towards your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled him closer. Your lips parted, your eyes met and a smile grew on both your lips. He then picked you up and took you to the bed. Once there he got on top you.

Loki: "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he caringly said to you as he caressed your cheek.

You: "I'm not afraid," you said as you also touched his face, "I love you" You then continued kissing and had an amazing night together.


End file.
